It is common to protect articles being shipped in containers by filling extra space in the container with so called dunnage to isolate the articles from the container walls and inhibit movement of the articles within the container. Retailers, and especially those who specialize in catalog sales, typically use boxes that are not specifically designed in size or shape for particular articles and therefore they include substantial amounts of packing or dunnage in the boxes along with the article or articles shipped to reduce the risk of breakage.